The Twelve
by RoseForEverAfter
Summary: This is my idea of what may have happened if Joan had not gone to the dance with Ramsey. Rated for subject matter.


Twelve  
  
Note: Four of the students, the ones not mentioned in the show, are figments of my imgination.  
  
Thursday night:  
  
Joan walked home practically dancing on air. She had spoken to Adam and not only did   
  
they both agree to try to put the past behind them, but she had managed to get a few somewhat   
  
incriminating pictures of Grace and her brother. She was sure for the rest of the night that she had  
  
never been happier, and could think of nothing that might ruin her happiness.  
  
Friday morning.  
  
11:25 AM, outside the band room  
  
Laura stuck her flute in her bag, grabbed it and walked out. Just as she reached the door  
  
she heard the earth shattering blow of gunfire. The last thing she remembered was being dimly aware   
  
of the girl screaming next to her before the sharp pain in her side and the blackness.  
  
11:26 AM, the East hall  
  
Lawrence and Andrew were laughing in the hallway after gym class when the shots entered  
  
the east hall. Andrew grabbed his friend and tried to shove him against one of the lockers to get him out of   
  
the way, But it was too late. They both fell to the ground covered in blood.  
  
11:27 AM, the cafeteria  
  
Jan hid behind a cafeteria table watching in horror as all three of her friends went down one  
  
by one, their blood making a grotesque mix with the almost-expired spaghetti sauce. She stood up to run   
  
for help, and kept on running despite the sudden pain in her left arm and the feeling of the warm red blood   
  
dripping out onto the floor...  
  
Later that minute, outside the cafeteria  
  
Four people ran into the teachers lounge, screaming that there was a kid on the first floor with a   
  
gun. Mr. Price and Mr. Harvey both were hit when trying to move out to the cafeteria to subdue him. Mr. Price  
  
received nine shot wounds in the chest.  
  
11:28 AM, the science wing  
  
The shots began to fire as Joan, Luke, Adam and Grace were coming out of chemistry. In all   
  
of the confusion, they couldn't get out. When he came down the hall of the science wing, a roar of shots rang   
  
out like armageddon. Joan was the first to hit the ground, a massive hole on the left side of her chest. Adam  
  
grasped Joan's right elbow when a bullet hit him in the side. He turned to Grace,"I saw him, it's..." but he didn't   
  
get to finish his last words because the last shot in the hall rang out, and struck him in the heart.  
  
Later that minute, the library  
  
He made it to the library, but only managed to hit Ms. Smit before he heard the sirens. One of the   
  
injured girls near Mr. Price had pulled the fire alarm. The police and a couple of S.W.A.T teams had   
  
arrived there in record time. He turned and ran as fast as he could.  
  
11:29 AM outside in the quad  
  
Luke supported the injured Grace as they ran out onto the schoolyard, and over to Mrs. Girardi.   
  
She frantically asked what happened. After a very brief explanation, "Thank goodness, your alright!" she cried.  
  
"Not quite," Grace grunted in pain, but Luke interupted her, "Mom,"he paused,"Mom, they got Joan, Adam too."  
  
As the anguished expression hit her face, all three of them slowly sagged to the ground either from grief or pure  
  
exaustion.  
  
11:31 AM, in the second floor boys bathroom  
  
He crouched in the bathroom stall, pistol in his hand. He turned it over and over, remembering what   
  
he had done. With one final breathe, Steve Ramsey put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.  
  
Later that night, about 8:00 PM, Arcadia Community Church  
  
Grace looked around. It seemed like the whole school was there. She knew her dad probably wouldn't  
  
appreciate her coming, them being Jewish and all, but she really needed to be around people that night. She had   
  
heard the whole story on the news. Thankfully, Ramsey was not too great a shot, only twelve had been killed, but   
  
dozens more had been injured. They had found his body in the second floor bathroom, the back of his head blown  
  
off. She turned her head and for a moment, she thought she saw Joan and Adam off to the side, hand in hand. But  
  
she blinked for a second and they were gone. She faced back foreward as the show choir came up to the stage and   
  
broke into "Ave Maria" hitting every note perfectly.  
  
the twelve victims:  
  
Andrew Beyer  
  
Laura Eastin  
  
Lawrence Estassi  
  
Joan Girardi  
  
Micheal Gustavo  
  
Mr. Jack Harvey  
  
Tara Miller  
  
Annie Pearson  
  
Mr. Gavin Price  
  
Steve Ramsey  
  
Adam Rove   
  
Miss Anna Smit  
  
A/N: The part about Mr. Price was from something I think I remember from the newscasts form Columbine(I might  
  
be wrong, I was only ten)about one girl receiving nine gunshot wounds in the chest. 


End file.
